April Fools!
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: In which Sabine and Ezra prank the Ghost's crew and get away with it. Slight Kanera.


Zeb yawned, blinking against the fridges blinding light. It had become a habit, eating in the wee hours. He'd grab a drink or some leftovers and eat on the Ghost's gallery counters. Sometime later he'd make his way to his bunk, half of the fridge eaten. No one had caught him yet, although Hera had wondered aloud where all of their food had gone.

He'd started eating more when it had gotten colder. He didn't have enough body fat to keep him warm when the Ghost's heater had broken. Hera had gotten it fixed, but not before his midnight snacks became a habit.

Zeb scratched his backside. He peered at its contents, debating between a huge piece of cake or orange juice. He slid out the cake and slid it back in. It had Hera's name written on it. Zeb liked to take risks, but facing Hera's wrath was not one he was willing to take.

He hefted the carton out on to the counter. Humming softly, Zeb grabbed Ezra's cup and tipped the carton forward. He waited a beat. Nothing came out.

He blinked bearily at the orange carton. Where was the the juice? He turned it upside down and whacked it a few times. Nothing.

He peered inside it. The juice was frozen inside. A huge piece broke over and slid towards his eye. Zeb quickly tilted it upright. No need to wake everyone up because he got frozen juice in his eye.

Wait. The juice had been in fridge, not the freezer. He set the carton down. It shouldn't of been frozen. Zeb pulled out a milk carton and tried it. Nothing. He peered inside. Also frozen.  
Panicked, Zeb pulled the various drinks from the fridge. All were frozen.

Zeb closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened them. The cartons of frozen drink were still there. He counted to twenty.

Hera's wrath it was. He pulled out the cake.

Settling down on the counter, Zeb grabbed a fork and dug it into the cake. Clink. He frowned. "What the-" He drew back his fork. On its prongs was speared a dung beetle.

He screamed and dropped the cake, flinging his fork against the wall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hera woke up to Zeb screaming Ezra's name at 3:00 am. She stumbled down to the gallery, and found Zeb lying in a pile of frozen juice, cake up against the wall.

He looked up guiltily as she entered. "Hera, look what Ezra-"

Hera sighed, holding up a hand. It was too early for this nonsense.

"Happy April Fools Zeb." She turned around and went back to bed.

* * *

"Is it gone?" Kanan asked anxiously. He heard Sabine rustling in the force, wiping something from his mask.

"Yep." She stepped back, studying him. "All gone."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks Sabine. I wouldn't of wanted to walk into the meeting with a smudge on my face."

Her mouth twitched. "Of course. See you later Kanan."

Kanan shook his head as he left. Sabine seemed to be more exuberant than normal today. Must be a teen thing.

He nodded to a passing group of fighters. "Morning."

"G-good m-morning." One gasped. His friends grabbed his arm and tugged him away. Kanan preened. It was nice to be held in awe by his fellow rebels. He sensed Ezra approaching. He turned to greet him.

"Ezra, I-" He looked at his padawan in concern. Ezra was doubled over, chest heaving.

His concern quickly evaporated. "What are you laughing at?"

Ezra gasped out an excuse and retreated. Kanan frowned. Everyone was acting strange today.

He heard Hera approach in the force. He moved to greet her. "Hera!"

"Kanan! I-" She stopped and stared at him. Giggled.

Kanan's ego officially sunk. He folded his arms defensively. "Not you too!"

"Luv, you've got two pink eyes on your mask." She said. Kanan choked. "What-" He remembered Sabine 'cleaning' his mask and growled.

Hera chuckled and rubbed his cheek. "April Fools Luv." She tugged his hand. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ezra asked Sabine and Chopper. She gave him a thumbs up. Chopper whirred angrily, waving his arms around. Sabine nudged him. "Just keep your mouth shut, will you?"

Ezra activated his com. "Spectre two, do you read me?"

"Spectre 6, I read you."

"We have a slight problem." He said slowly. Sabine covered her ears.

Ezra winced and covered his com with a hand as Hera's irate voice blared. "I SWEAR IF YOU LOST THE PHANTOM AGAIN THEY WON'T FIND YOUR BODIES-"

"Hera relax! It's not the phantom." Ezra placated her, winking at Sabine. She took her cue and moved forward. "Ezra, I can't believe you were able to get away! It was so big!" She gasped, pantomiming heavy breathing.

"Hey, at least I was faster." He grinned.

"What happened?" Hera sounded esaperated. This was going better than the duo expected.

"Are you okay Hera? You sound a little pale." Ezra asked innocently.

"Put Chopper on the line. At least he'd give me some answers."

Ezra scratched his neck. "Um, he is the problem." Sabine waved her hands at Chopper. Thankfully, he stayed quiet.

"I'm in a _meeting Ezra_. This better be good."

"Is it possible for a droid to get drunk on mangos?" Ezra heard scattered laughter on the other end. A distant voice said, "April fools, Hera." Hera sighed audibly.

"Good one guys. I'll see you back at the base." The com link deactivated.

Sabine and Ezra high-fived. Chopper began grumbling about he could of pulled it off better than they could.

"Of course, of course. By the way, your shoe is untied." Ezra called back as they walked off.

Chopper looked down at his metal feet and then rolled after them, waving his arms indignantly.

* * *

APRIL FOOLS! (Yes, I know it's not april yet, but I love pranks.) :)

You can blame my sisters for this one. I was asking them for ideas and they said; "You should have the SWR crew play pranks on each other!"

If you liked this and want more, then review! I try to please my fans.

(For those wanting more of my force bond story, I promise, more is to come.) :)


End file.
